Robbie's Premiere
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Just a quick bit of Jori as the couple discuss the merits of going to the premier of the first movie Robbie wrote. Warning, jori.


Just a quick, ill conceived one shot because we need us some Jori.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

:}

"We're gonna be late for Robbie's premiere." Tori called out. She was dressed to impress, in a designer gown from Mad Styles, the clothing label started by Max Madigan. That day, she was dressed in a semi-revealing purple dress that showed off her curves while allowing her to feel elegant. The belt was a darker shade of purple, while the shawl was white, giving her a layered look. "I promised we'd be early, give the event some star power."

"Not going." Jade West called back. Jade had redefined the term scream queen when she started making horror films, low budget, often starring herself in one roll or another, often the killer, and almost always making a ton of money. Only a couple of years out of film school her name was synonymous with horror. Still a newlywed to her wife, recording artist and half of the hottest songwriting duo in the market, Tori Vega West, it felt like was finally going her way. "Not gonna be seen watching such a sappy movie."

"Come on, I know you'll enjoy it." Tori called back. "I mean, we know..."

"Don't say it." Jade cut her off, emerging from the closet in a back dress, reminiscent of what a widow would wear if going to a funeral. Jade had mastered that particular look, gaining the nickname the 'East Side Widow' while shooting in New York. She liked it so much she had one picture of herself in a back dress turned into a sweater, and gave copies to most of her friends, including Robbie.

Jade strode over to where Tori was doing her makeup. "Look, we both know how sappy a story it's gonna be. I mean for his first foray into screenwriting, I'd assumed he'd write an action comedy about a ventriloquist and his uber cool crime fighting mannequin. You know, a little wish fulfillment. I bet they could sell that to the comedy channel. Or better yet Scifi, cause those guys will buy, and make, just about anything. It's like they've never heard of quality."

"You're going." Tori shot back. "Jade, he made a romantic comedy, heavy on the romance. Get used to it. And as his friends, we have to support him."

"You really hate me that much?" The goth asked. "Babe, I'll be sick, puking my guts out at how cutsay the whole chizzing thing gets. I mean, we both know whats gonna happen, we read the script."

"It's a good story." Tori countered. "I for one am loving the idea. I can't wait to see how he made it, and what interpretations Beck chose." The singer smiled at her bride. "Thats another reason we have to go. Beck directed this film, and he was so supportive of us as a couple. I mean, would we still be married if he hadn't intervened? We owe him, and Robbie, and Cat, who we both know plays a pivotal roll in this film."

"And she made the costumes." Jade sighed. "Working with Trina, who come along nicely as a behind the scenes kind of gal, so yea, they got us by a majority of your friends. You'll have to go." A bright smile crossed the pale girls face. "Just, when you tell them I couldn't make it, try to make the excuse sound mysterious, like I was bathing in a pool of blood, and my dress got dirty. Something like that."

"Or, I could tell them the real reason my hot but annoying wife refused to go to this premiere." Tori threatened.

"What?" Jade asked. "You know I don't like things this cutsey. It'll hurt my street cred to be seen watching this movie, even if it's just to please my hot Latin wife. And, and..."

"And you're afraid they'll figure out that this lesbian romance might be partially inspire by ours?" Tori pushed.

"Partly? Have you read the frigging script?" Jade kept her voice down, mostly out of fear that the neighbors would hear. "Tori, I never wanted anyone to know the depths I sank to to win your heart, or the sappy things I sometimes feel compelled to do for you."

"I loved the song, by the way." Tori said. "Poetry put to music. And the painting you did for me. I loved the..."

"I don't need a list." Jade cut her off. "What I need is to be as far away from this movie as possible. Babe, I love you, will do the most gut wrenching things for you. I'll sing for you, make you breakfast in bed, even wear pink. Just, I don't need anyone ever finding out about that."

"And yet, your avoiding the premiere, where Robbie will be asked all kinds of questions, like what inspired such a sweet romance." Tori smirked, knowing she had all the cards this time.

Shock and rage darkened the teal eyes of the goth. For a moment, she couldn't speak, not one word. Her mouth tried, moving, forming words, but the sounds just didn't come. Then, recovering with a frantic speed, she said "What are you doing, we have to get ready. Finish your makeup, while I choose some shoes that go with this dress. I'd wear my combat boots, but we know Cat's character lives in those things, which is funny, cause she lives in heels. Now move it." Jade ordered as she rushed to put on her makeup and finish her hair.

Tori smiled. "I know your love this film."

"Oh yea, not one word during the presentation." Jade warned.

"Don't wanna miss the dialogue?" Tori asked as she grabbed her purse for the evening and checked to see if their limo had arrived.

"No, I don't need anyone overhearing you when you say" Jade shifted to the voice she used to use to mock Tori in high school "Do you remember when we did that?"

Tori smiled. "Too bad, cause this movie, it's full of those moments. Now come, the limo's here. And wear a fricking shawl." she pointed at Jade's exposed cleavage. "Those are mine, and I don't feel like sharing."

"Tori, as I said before, I'm all yours." Jade assured her. "When did you become so jealous?"

"When I realized I'd married a hot but incredibly insecure woman." Tori said. "I get it, the way you felt when you were with Beck. I know you won't leave me, but sometimes, it just feels..."

"I love you Tori." Jade assured her. "Enough to risk insulin shock by seeing Robbie's dramatization of our courtship."

"I'll bet you'd wished he'd gone with the mannequin cop, right?" Tori asked, pushing her wife out the door. "Actually, thats not a bad idea. Maybe you could make it?"

:}

Thoughts? I'll bet I gave away the big twist way to early, but hay, this was supposed to be cut, nothing more. Hope this helped the Jori withdraws.


End file.
